heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
ST-Danto
ST-Danto is part of the elite top-level defense force of the Silverden Templars that is comprised of robots. He is an advanced model specifically made for combat. Appearance ST-Danto has a masculine build, with armor coatings comprising of white, faded red, and golden yellow paints with blue accents. He has black and tan cloths over his right shoulder and around his left leg. His Visor is pearlescent wine red and resembles a knights helmet. Being built for combat, ST-Danto has multiple weaponized capabilities built into his body. His left arm can detach at the elbow and become a godrium heavy machine gun. His right arm can detach at the elbow and become a high-temperature flame thrower capable of producing scorching blue flames. While detached, he can still manipulate his arms however he would like. He can also radiate heat, although this puts a strain on his internal circuits if used for too long. Like all robots in the ST series, ST-Danto is a highly functioning and complex energy item with built-in AI and deep learning capabilities. History Equipment Halcyon Energy Blade ST-Danto possesses a Halcyon Energy Blade, a halia class energy item made by the famous Halcyon company. While being from their energy blade line, Halcyon customized this specific blade unique to ST-Danto, enabling him to better wield it. This blade starts as a normal hilt, but when energy is applied creates a searing hot blade made of pure energy. ST-Danto keeps the blade stored on his left upper arm. VI Heavy Machine Gun ST-Danto's left arm can detach at the elbow, revealing a godrium powered heavy machine gun, capable of easily ripping through metal. The VI heavy machine gun also uses smart rounds, capable of using tracking capabilities linked to ST-Danto's visor to slightly follow targets. Flame Cannon ST-Danto's right arm can attach at the elbow revealing a flamethrower capable of burning as hot as 2,800 degrees Fahrenheit. This flame cannon can also be charged, which take a long time to fire but acts as a high-pressure laser that fires in a straight line and can deal devastating damage at a distance. Godrium Machine Pistols ST-Danto has a pair of godrium machine pistols, one holstered on each thigh. Serrated Knife ST-Danto has a serrated knife sheathed on the small of his back for quick access during fights. Abilities Flame Fungus ST-Danto is able to create flame spores that he can spread from jets on his back that can grow a flaming fungus that has multiple capabilities. The fungus resembles various mushrooms and moss made out of flames. Techniques * 'Spore -' ST-Danto releases a large amount of flame spores into the air that settles in the area and grows red flame fungus. This fungus hurts and burns whoever comes in contact with it and spreads spores on that object, causing more red flame fungus to grow. ** 'Spore: Fungal Blade -' ST-Danto releases spores from small jets on his wrist to just cover his activated energy blade, causing spores to spread to anything he slashes with it. ** 'Spore: Color Blue -' ST-Danto spreads blue spores, creating fungus that explodes in hot flames on contact. This fungus behaves like the other, spreading to whatever object is touched. ** 'Spore: Color Yellow -' This flaming fungus has the ability to eat away at energy, weakening any energy that comes in contact with it. ** 'Spore: Color Green -' While ST-Danto is combat-oriented, this strain of his flaming fungus allows him to slowly recover energy. Whatever ST-Danto spreads this fungus to will start gaining energy back.